Coração Negro?
by ENILLORAC
Summary: -"Quando um feitiço de proteção é colocado sobre o coração de um indivíduo, a única pessoa capaz de arrancá-lo do peito é seu respectivo amor verdadeiro. Pois o coração já pertence a esta pessoa." (Also Avaluable in En-US "Black Heart?")


**Coração Negro?**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento:** Emma S. / Regina M. Aka The Evil Queen

 **Sumário:** -"Quando um feitiço de proteção é colocado sobre o coração de um indivíduo, a única pessoa capaz de arrancá-lo do peito é seu respectivo amor verdadeiro. Pois o coração já pertence a esta pessoa." **  
**

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** Porque eu acho que Regina merece alguém melhor do que um mero bandido.

 **Aviso2** : Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso3** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui. Alguém gostaria de ser meu/minha _beta_. Isso me deixaria super feliz. Super! =]

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

"É bom saber que o poder público pode nos atender bêbado a qualquer momento..." Regina disse quando entrou na estação da Xerife. Emma terminou de engolir o gole de cerveja e sorriu para a morena que colocava o casaco no gancho da parede. Ela não se sentia mais intimidada, não... Elas já passaram dessa fase. Mas por via das dúvidas, era melhor tirar os pés de cima da mesa. Apenas no caso...

"Boa noite Regina..." ela piscou um sorriso para a mulher e aguardou o próximo passo. Regina nunca veio à estação sem ter um bom motivo. "Você não vai me convidar para sentar?" a mulher pediu e Emma parecia surpresa. Franzindo a sobrancelha, ela apontou para a cadeira e se levantou para desligar a TV. As eliminatórias podiam esperar.

Regina sentou na cadeira a frente da mesa e puxou mais o suéter contra o corpo. Emma observou a mulher por alguns instantes antes que Regina se levantou de repente. "Você é uma péssima anfitriã Miss Swan..." a morena foi verificar o quadro de aviso da estação e Emma encostou-se à cadeira e tomou mais um gole da cerveja antes de limpar a garganta. "Regina o que há de errado?" assim que ela pede a mulher prende o papel de volta no mural e se vira para ela. "Por quê?" a morena pede quase ofendida e Emma dá de ombros. "Você nunca vem até aqui sem ter algum motivo..." Regina respira fundo e olha ao redor. Ela caminha até o armário de arquivos na sala e apóia a mão nele antes de olhar para Emma de novo. "Henry está com os seus pais. E a mansão estava parecendo muito vazia hoje..." Ela diz e por um segundo Emma acha que ela ouviu um pouco de tristeza na voz da mulher. Ela parece surpresa e com certeza Regina nota, por que a mulher começa a caminhar para pegar o casaco de volta e deixa escapar um "tão surpresa..."- "Regina! Espere!" Emma se levanta da cadeira e mostra a mão livre em rendição para a morena. "Eu apenas não estava esperando... Mas sente-se. Podemos conversar se você quiser" a loira aponta para a cadeira novamente e Regina parece relutante em ir até lá.

"Por favor, só não fale sobre football. Henry tem me dado nos nervos ultimamente" a morena tenta dizer para aliviar o clima mas Emma faz uma careta. "Você não pode fazer nada querida, Seahawks está no sangue do menino" assim que a mulher diz, Regina ergue as mãos em rendição e desespero falso. "Pelo visto não há nada a fazer mesmo".

Ela senta novamente na cadeira e Emma volta para a dela, ambas olhando uma para a outra. Enfim Emma toma outro gole para perguntar um tímido "Como você está?"Regina sabe que é sobre Robin Hood. Elas têm passado algum tempo juntas em razão da Operação Mongoose, e Emma ainda não tinha feito essa pergunta. Quando ela respira fundo e olha para as mãos sobre o colo, Emma dá de ombros e abre o cooler escondido atrás da mesa e passa uma cerveja para Regina. A morena olha para a garrafa como se pudesse explodir a coisa com os olhos. E ela pode, Emma começa a pensar sobre a má idéia que isso pode ter sido.

Assim que ela pensa em recolher a garrafa, Regina respira fundo e toma da mão dela olhando fixamente para a tampa "Como eu deveria abrir essa coisa?" ela pede alguns segundos depois e Emma sorri para a mulher. "Pelo amor de todos os deuses Regina, você tem mágica!" ela toma outro gole da cerveja e assiste a mulher dar a ela um olhar que poderia matar. Mas ela já estava acostumada. Um instante depois ela bufa e estica a mão sobre a mesa e pede a garrafa de volta e muito a contra gosto Regina entrega a ela. Emma puxa a manga sobre a palma da mão e gira a tampa da garrafa. Após o som do gás escapando, ela joga a tampa sobre a mesa e devolve a garrafa para mulher. Regina faz uma careta e bebe um pouco do liquido. Ela não ia admitir, mas o amargo da cerveja era bom pra variar. "Você têm passado muito tempo com o pirata" ela diz limpando uma gota que escapou pelo canto dos lábios. "E o seu ladrão não te ensinou que as garrafas de cerveja são com tampa de rosca?" assim que as palavras deixam os lábios, Emma se arrepende. Regina ergue uma sobrancelha e encara a Xerife. "Não. E eu sabia que era de rosquear, só não queria machucar minha mão, ou rasgar minha camisa, querida" a morena sorri e toma outro gole enquanto Emma xinga sob a respiração.

"Mas eu não quero falar sobre ele" Regina diz enquanto olha ao redor de novo e por um instante Emma também olha ao redor procurando o que falar com a mulher.

"Eu queria saber uma coisa..." a loira começa e prende a atenção de Regina. "Se o meu coração escureceu depois do que eu fiz para Cruella..." ela circula o bico da garrafa com a ponta do indicador e aguarda Regina entender o que ela pediu. A morena olha para ela e vira a cabeça para um lado e sorri. "A alguns anos eu acharia tentador arrancar o seu coração Emma..." ela diz antes de colocar a garrafa sobre a mesa da xerife. "E por que não é tentador agora?" Emma ergue uma sobrancelha. "Henry me odiaria ainda mais..." Regina tenta e Emma solta uma risada alta. "Meu super poder ainda funciona depois de algumas cervejas Regina..." ela provoca. "Ok, você já sabe que eu não quero você morta, qual o segredo?" a morena pega de volta a garrafa da mesa e bebe um longo gole. "É ver você não tentar esconder..." Emma dá de ombros outra vez e antes que Regina possa responder ela se levanta e vai até a frente da mulher. "Tire-o" ela pede e Regina dá a ela uma risada sarcástica.

Quando Emma fica parada olhando para ela, Regina balança a cabeça sem acreditar. "Sério?" – "Sim" Emma fala como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. "Ok" Regina levanta e coloca a garrafa sobre a mesa mais uma vez. Emma toma o último gole na garrafa e também coloca a garrafa sobre a mesa. Ela respira fundo e estrala o pescoço. "Ok, pronta" a loira diz rolando os ombros e trocando o pé de apoio. Regina deixa um sorriso escapar e afunda a mão no peito de Emma. Sem grandes dificuldades ela puxa o coração da mulher fora.

Emma respira fundo e apóia na mesa. Não é uma sensação dolorosa, mas ainda sim, não é a melhor delas. "Engraçado" ela diz e Regina espera a conclusão. "Parece quando alguém quebra seu coração..." ela dá de ombros e Regina assente calmamente.

Elas vistoriam o coração e não há nenhuma mancha nele. "Parece que não houve danos Emma. Talvez fosse porque era Henry em perigo. Havia mais amor do que ódio envolvido" Regina diz e estende o coração para Emma. "Eu não vou tocar nisso!" a loira diz erguendo as mãos à distância e Regina ri alto da reação. "É seu próprio coração!" ela diz e Emma balança a cabeça negativamente. "Apenas ponha de volta" ela pede e a morena ri mais uma vez.

"Ok" Regina responde antes de se concentrar novamente. Ela apóia o órgão no peito de Emma antes de empurrá-lo no lugar.

Emma respira fundo mais uma vez e então cai na gargalhada. "O quê?" Regina pede sem entender... "Tive que deixar você arrancar meu coração para me dar uma risada Vossa Majestade" ela diz enquanto faz uma mesura desleixada. Regina resiste ao impulso de jogar uma bola de fogo na mulher e senta mais uma vez na cadeira. "Velhos hábitos demoram a morrer... Satisfeita?" ela pede antes de pegar a garrafa de cerveja. "Nem um pouco..." Emma responde enquanto dá a volta na mesa e pega outra garrafa. "Posso perguntar por quê?" a morena pede com calma. "Por que você conseguiu tirar o meu coração? Quer dizer, Cora não conseguiu isso e sabemos que ela era forte" Emma se ajeita na cadeira após fazer a pergunta. Regina finge pensar por um instante e Emma pode ler a resposta nos olhos dela "Eu sei que hoje você é mais poderosa que ela, mas ainda assim. Estávamos na Floresta Encantada, ela tinha força total lá" Emma pede logo antes de tomar um gole da bebida.

"Você está indo em algum lugar hoje à noite?" Regina pergunta após olhar para a loira durante alguns segundos. "Não, por quê?" Emma une as sobrancelhas em questão e então senta corretamente na cadeira e aguarda Regina responder.

A mulher sorri levemente e observa Emma por mais alguns instantes. Engraçado como a cerveja pontua ainda mais a maneira como a xerife a observa. Ela espera mais alguns segundos e então sorri amplamente para a loira. "Você realmente parece precisar de alguma distração. Vamos ver se encontramos algo a respeito disso" ela diz enquanto levanta e vai buscar o casaco que estava pendurado no ganho. "E aonde vamos?" Emma pede seguindo a mulher, a morena não deixa de notar que a loira carrega a jaqueta e o cooler com cerveja com um sorriso meio bobo na cara. Logo elas estão fora da estação e Regina aguarda ao lado da viatura. "Ao túmulo da minha família é claro. Vou procurar algo nos meus livros" Regina responde e antes que ela possa protestar, Emma abre a porta do carona para ela e joga um sorriso bobo. "Obrigada senhorita Swan" ela diz antes de puxar a porta fechada. "De nada Regina" a loira diz antes de ir para o lado do motorista. Ao menos hoje ela teria algo mais para fazer do que ver as eliminatórias.

Eram quase três da manhã e ela ainda estava procurando algo sobre corações. Era muita coisa na verdade, mas um dos livros deveria dizer algo sobre isso. "Nós não podíamos inventar algum feitiço tipo Google? Ai ele faria toda a parte chata de excluir as coisas sem sentido..." Emma andou mais alguns passos dentro da sala e olhou alguns livros somente pela capa. Regina tinha desistido de repreender a mulher a mais ou menos uma hora atrás. Ela sabia que a cerveja ia tirar a concentração da loira, para ser bem sincera, ela mesma estava com alguma dificuldade. "Você poderia tentar criar o feitiço Emma, mas, por favor, não nos meus livros..." ela disse enquanto alternava em ler uma frase e ver onde a salvadora estava indo.

Emma de repente puxou um livro com um grande coração gravado nele e assobiou "Gostei desse" logo que ela tinha aberto a primeira página, Regina estava de pé ao lado dela. "Eu fico com esse livro... E você, vai para casa..." A morena falou e ela não precisaria de magia para saber que Emma ia protestar. "Eu sei que parece promissor, mas por agora, eu preciso que você durma um pouco Miss Swan" ela apontou para as escadas, mas a forma como Emma cambaleou para frente dizia que ela não ia conseguir chegar até o primeiro degrau. Menos ainda até o carro.

Suspirando fundo ela decide levar Emma para a outra parte do túmulo e a coloca na cama com lençóis vermelhos. A cama em que ela e Robin... Enfim. Ela prometeu a si mesma que não ia pensar no homem hoje.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o livro que ela tomou de Emma, ela sabia que tipo de coisas estavam ali. Por agora ela não gostaria que Emma soubesse sobre essas coisas, coisas que ela fez. Ainda sim ela folheou o livro e como se num toque de destino, uma das páginas mostrava uma figura fazendo muita força para arrancar o coração do peito de uma outra figura. Regina leu cada uma das linhas e não conseguiu impedir a mandíbula de cair aberta.

-"Quando um feitiço de proteção é colocado sobre o coração de um indivíduo, a única pessoa capaz de arrancá-lo do peito é seu respectivo amor verdadeiro. Pois o coração já pertence a esta pessoa".

Ela conhecia esse feitiço, ela o lançou em Henry uma vez, mas ela nunca precisou se importar com os outros efeitos. Regina fechou o livro e olhou para as próprias mãos e então para a loira esparramada sobre a cama. Ela tinha acabado de tirar o coração de Emma. Ela pairou a mão sobre as costas da mulher quando murmurou um feitiço de ataque, um brilho dourado envolveu a loira e nenhum dano foi feito. Emma virou na cama e voltou a dormir calmamente. Ela estava sob um feitiço de proteção.

Emma Swan era o verdadeiro amor dela? Como isso é possível?

O livro não dizia mais nada, e ela realmente não queria pensar nas implicações que isso tinha. Mas de certa forma parecia algo mais concreto do que o pó de pirilimpimpim...

Ela bocejou e se acomodou numa das cadeiras na sala. Ela gostaria de pensar mais a respeito da coisa toda, mas a cerveja não estava ajudando. Amanhã ela teria tempo para pensar em algo sobre isso.

Regina acordou quando sentiu o cheiro de panquecas. O colchão era bem macio e ela se aconchegou mais no travesseiro. Travesseiro?

Ela sentou-se de repente, reconhecendo o próprio quarto. Como ela veio parar aqui? E quem estava fazendo panquecas?

Ela desceu as escadas e logo viu uma Emma muito feliz balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música vindo do celular enquanto mexia uma panqueca. "O que você está fazendo?" Regina pediu quase ultrajada. "Eu imagino que você goste de panquecas." Emma respondeu enquanto jogava um disco perfeito para cima. Regina não respondeu. Ela ainda estava tentando entender porque Emma estava na mansão. "Eu nunca soube fazer panquecas, mas depois das memórias que você me deu, eu sempre acerto." A loira bateu com um dedo na cabeça e sorriu para a mulher. Regina finalmente se sentou na banqueta da cozinha. "Você me trouxe para casa?" ela pediu e Emma acenou um sim. "Hoje pela manhã, Henry tinha que ir para a escola. E você parecia cansada ainda. Então eu puff nós para cá e te coloquei na cama" a loira disse e finalmente colocou um prato sobre a ilha. Regina olhou desconfiada para as panquecas e finalmente decidiu pegar uma.

Emma sorriu para o olhar de satisfação no rosto de Regina e justamente quando a mulher estava pronta para colocar outro pedaço na boca, ela jogou o livro sobre a mesa.

Regina quase engasgou com o pedaço de panqueca e lutou para engolir a coisa.

"Quando você ia me dizer?" ela perguntou e a mulher e se sentou para colocar algumas panquecas no próprio prato.

"Emma eu não..." Regina começou a dizer, mas Emma balançou a cabeça. "Eu apenas queria saber porque você ficou em silêncio sobre isso" Emma cortou uma panqueca no prato e mordeu um pedaço. Regina respirou fundo e jogou os talheres sobre a mesa. Ela se levantou e saiu da mesa. Emma apenas assistiu a reação, e decidiu terminar o café. Regina vai voltar, ela sempre volta.

"Você acha que pode simplesmente cair nessa droga de cidade e ser dita como meu amor verdadeiro por um maldito livro?" ela voltou para a cozinha e Emma poderia rir se ela não estivesse mastigando. "Isso porque você estava completamente bem quando um maldito pó de fada disse quem era o homem que você deveria amar..." ela deu de ombros e então Regina a assustou batendo as mãos na mesa. "Pare de falar assim dele!" ela gritou e Emma realmente riu dessa vez.

"Tudo bem Regina, eu paro. E aliás, saio de uma vez da sua vida, espere que o maldito ladrão venha salvar a sua bunda toda vez que você precisar" Emma disse enquanto levantava e jogou um pano de prato na mesa. Ela foi até onde a jaqueta estava pendurada e iria embora.

Regina sabia que a mulher não ia mais voltar, e mesmo que ela estivesse com o orgulho a flor da pele, ela não queria que Emma fosse.

"Emma..." ela chamou e a mulher parou antes de sair pela porta.

"Você sabe que isso não pode acontecer não é?" Assim que ela disse Emma decidiu caminhar até a mulher. Ela não parou até que Regina precisasse dar um passo para trás para não cair.

Emma respirou fundo e antes que Regina pudesse fazer alguma reclamação, ela passou uma das mãos pela nuca e a outra pela cintura da mulher. Emma não era forte, mas era o bastante para conseguir mover a mulher de encontro ao corpo dela ela. O coração de Regina pulou uma batia e ela prendeu a respiração. "Diga outra vez que isso não pode acontecer, que você não sente isso..." Emma pediu, e não conseguiu se impedir de olhar nos lábios da mulher.

Regina não sabia o que dizer, ela não tinha uma reação pronta e por mais que houvesse o desejo de fugir, ela não poderia.

Não quando Emma finalmente colocou os lábios sobre os dela. Um beijo simples, casto, mas verdadeiro.

Ela queria poder dizer que tinha vontade de correr, mas agora, a única coisa a qual ela podia dar atenção, era aos lábios de Emma.

Por um segundo, o mundo parou e Regina decidiu que não tinha um argumento, que não tinha uma objeção. No final parecia mais do que justo e certo Emma ser o verdadeiro amor dela.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


End file.
